Why Don't You Just Realize, I'm Falling For You
by BelieveinLuck68
Summary: JONAS How could one little fight lead to so much change. Macy/Kevin and Stella/Joe


**Hey guys! It's Krystle (lucky-starz06) and Sam (BelieveinLove08) here. Be sure to read our profile! This is our first fic on our collaboration account. We hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: We do not own JONAS or any of the songs/bands mentioned in this fic!**

"1 New Text" read the shiny screen of Macy Misa's new cell phone. She slid the phone open and two words appeared.

"Girls' Night?" Macy read the message from her best friend Stella Malone. She quickly replied with a yes and a smiley face before turning her attention back to her Algebra teacher.

Glancing at the clock, Macy calculated that there were at least twenty minutes left before class was done for the day, which worried her because Stella would always wait until the last five minutes to text her with plans.

Macy pushed those thoughts out of her mind as the teacher began a lecture about the upcoming midterms.

After taking a full two pages of notes the bell finally gave mercy to the students of Horace Mantis and rang. The sounds of wood scraping the floor echoed the classroom as teenage voices filled the halls; voices discussing the upcoming basketball game, the newest sale at American Eagle, and how sick the Blink 182 concert was.

It took a full five minutes before Macy spotted her best friend; she immediately marched over to the blond about to ask her what was wrong. Upon seeing her friend's fake smile she swallowed the words instead opting for a common "Hey"

After the awkwardness of waiting around while Stella had a mini-meeting with JONAS Macy confronted Stella.

They were walking to one of three student parking lots at Horace Mantis when Macy stopped Stella in her tracks by jumping in Stella's path. No words were spoken from Macy's mouth; just a look conveyed her thoughts.

"I'll tell you when we get to my house ok?" Stella sighed giving up on the impromptu stare down.

Smiling at her victory Macy let Stella lead the way to her car. Wordlessly both girls got in to Stella's car and drove to the Malone residence.

"Hi honey how was school?" Mr. Malone asked as his daughter entered the Malone's kitchen

"Fine" Stella responded; the familiar fake smile etched onto her face.

"Oh hello Macy, how are you?" He asked his daughter's companion.

"I'm good sir and how are you?"

"Very good, thank you for asking,"

"Hey dad can Macy stay the night?" Stella asked putting on a puppy dog face.

"Don't you have to work with the Lucas brothers tomorrow morning?"

"I did but they rescheduled for late afternoon so they can fit in some family time before they leave for their tour next week" Stella reasoned as she went to work overtime on the puppy dog face.

"Ok she can stay, dinner will be at five okay girls," Mr. Malone conceded.

"Thanks dad" Stella said as she walked out of the kitchen

"Yeah Thanks Mr. Malone," Macy said following Stella's exit.

Stella walked through the living room to the winding staircase that leads to the bedrooms. When the girls reached the second landing they took and abrupt right into Stella's pink and purple themed bedroom. Stella closed the door behind Macy and took a seat upon a fluffy pink bean bag chair after tossing her book bag in her closet. Macy dropped her bag by the door and took her seat on a fluffy purple bean bag chair.

The girls began their daily gossip session; spending a good amount of time on who was caught making out in the empty music room.

"I'm glad that Penny and Nick worked out, it's really ugly when it doesn't," Stella laughed stopping abruptly when she realized what she had been talking about; a Lucas.

"Stella, what's wrong?" Macy asked noticing the sudden change in her friend's behavior.

"Nothing," Stella answered avoiding Macy's concerned eyes

"Stella," Macy prompted her brow furrowing.

"Macy," Stella answered avoiding her friend's eyes further, "Ugh! Why are boys so clueless?" she cried throwing her hands up and giving up.

"What did Joe do now?" Macy asked concerned for her best friend.

"Nothing!" She cried.

"Nothing?" Macy asked confused.

"Yeah, nothing" Stella reiterated.

"Then why is he clueless?"

"Because I've been dropping hints about how I feel and he isn't getting them," Stella explained.

"Well Stella, maybe you should just talk to him," Macy suggested trying to help out. It didn't.

"No I can't just tell him, we'd already agreed that we couldn't go down that road," Stella screamed.

"But Stella don't you already know that he likes you, why are you playing games?"

"How could you say that Macy? I am not playing games!" Stella yelled at her friend as she stood up.

"Because that's what dropping hints are, you're not being straightforward hence why it's called playing games" Macy said in a matter of fact tone.

"You can leave now," Stella sobbed walking over to her door and opening it for Macy to leave.

One look at Stella's tear stained face proved that Macy had said the wrong thing at the wrong time. Not entirely sure how to handle the situation Macy did as Stella told her to and walked out not looking back into her friends saddened face and blocking out her sobs as she ran out of the Malone house.

She started crying herself by the time she got back to her own house, thankfully she could cry freely knowing her parents were working and not home to bombard her with questions. Macy walked with purpose to her own kitchen after slamming the front door shut. After a few seconds search she found what she was looking for in the freezer; a pint of Ben & Jerry's Half-Baked ice cream. Grabbing a spoon from the dishwasher; she ran into her room and locked the door behind her.

Macy, what on earth were you thinking? The brunette thought to herself later that night. Stella is your best friend! How could you say something so awful?

She sighed and scooped up another big spoonful of vanilla ice cream, stuffing it in her mouth.

I need something to distract myself. She picked up the remote and began flipping through the TV channels.

Soon she came to discover that distraction wasn't going to come as easily as she'd hoped. It seemed on every station that best friends were having lots of fun, fighting, or making up. Groaning in frustration, she clicked the power button on the remote with a lot more force than needed.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Please be Stella, please be Stella, please be Stella she chanted in her head as she ran towards the door.

She opened it eagerly.

"Hey Macy, I was just bringing back the notes from-", Kevin began.

"Stella, I'm so sorry. I didn't-" Macy rushed at the same time.

On any other day of course, she would have been ecstatic to see Kevin. Today, however, was different.

"Oh, it's you." she said, the disappointment obvious in her voice. She frowned.

"Well, I feel special." Kevin replied, rolling his eyes and pretending to sound a little hurt.

"No! No! Oh, gosh I didn't mean it like that! Ugh, what is with me today? I just keep hurting people!" she yelled.

"Macy, calm down. It's okay. I was joking. Besides, I don't blame you for being upset for seeing me. I wouldn't want these notes back either if I were you. Thank goodness I have all weekend to study; ten pages? That test is going to be cuh-ray-zee!" he rambled.

"Ha-ha. Funny." Macy retorted.

"Wait. You always laugh at my jokes, even when they aren't funny, which, let's be honest, that hardly ever happens. But something's wrong. And what do you mean, you keep hurting people?"

Macy bit her bottom lip lightly to stop it from trembling. Her eyes got big and started watering slightly. It reminded Kevin of the time she overheard them saying she couldn't sing. He then realized that things appeared to be more serious than he imagined.

"What's wrong?" he repeated. "C'mon Mace. You can talk to me. Tell me anything. You know that right?" he asked, placing his hand on her shoulder gently.

She nodded. "Yeah, I know." she whispered. "It's Stella. We had this huge fight."

"Do you mind my asking what about?"

"Well, you know she obviously likes Joe. And Joe obviously likes her but they're both too afraid to admit it."

"See it every day of my life." Kevin answered.

"I told her to just tell him how she felt. She said that she couldn't do that, and I accused her of playing games. I feel so guilty! I should've never said that. I understand that it's not easy to tell someone you like how you feel. I should've been more sensitive to her feelings..." she trailed off.

Bringing up the fight made Macy feel even worse and her emotions got the best of her. She put her face in her hands and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Aw, Macy. Please don't cry. It'll be alright. Stella will forgive you."

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "What if she doesn't?" she asked softly in concern.

Kevin couldn't stand to see her so upset. He embraced her in a hug and began to stroke her hair.

"She will." he murmured reassuringly. "I just know it. You guys have been friends for too long to be apart for good."

Macy pulled away from him and nodded. "Thanks Kev. I needed to hear that." She replied and smiled.

Finally seeing a smile on her face helped to put a smile on his face. He felt his heart speed up, and swallowed hard, confused by what he was abruptly feeling.

Is this what happens to Joe when he's with Stella? When he looks at her, when he sees her smile? When he hugs her, does he never want to let go? When he looks into her eyes, does he feel like he could gaze into them forever?

Asking himself these questions gave him his answer and it was his next thought that quite possibly scared him the most. Not because he didn't like these new feelings, but because he now understood what Macy had meant when she'd said it wasn't exactly easy to tell people how you feel.

I think I might be falling for Macy Misa.

Macy let out a soft sigh as she threw away the container of her now melted afternoon snack. She knew her problem had not yet been solved, but Kevin had made her feel better somehow.

Kevin. A huge smile stretched across her lips at the mere thought of him. Though she loved all the members of JONAS, he had secretly always been her favorite. He was sweet, funny, and let's face it… just plain adorable!

She appreciated the fact that he didn't seem to only see her as the president of the JONAS fan club the way Nick and Joe did. He saw her as Macy.

He still remained kind even after the several occasions when she had unintentionally hurt him. He'd even tried to keep her from getting hurt herself when they discovered that she was most certainly not what they were looking for as the temporary back-up singer of their group.

Most guys in general, let alone a rock star like Kevin, would not have reacted the way he did at the sight of seeing her so in distress. When he'd hugged her, Macy felt like she belonged there. And with his reassuring words, she believed that everything just might be okay again after all.

All the same, she still couldn't help but feel at fault for what she'd said.

Just because Stella doesn't want to tell Joe how she feels, that doesn't mean she's playing games! How did I even come up with that? It has to be hard when you like someone and you're not sure if they like you back. I mean, according to Kevin, Nick, and I its plain to see that they're totally head over heels for each other. I guess maybe it's just not as clear to them.

Take myself for example. I really like Kevin, but I'm not sure I'd just want to come right out and tell him that. What if he didn't feel the same way? Completely embarrassing!

Which brings me back to the question why? Why did I say such a mean thing to one of my best friends? Something that's not even true on top of that! Ugh! I was just so frustrated because I want her to be happy, and this situation with her and Joe is going nowhere. I don't blame her for probably not ever speaking to me again. I wouldn't if I were me.

She felt another river of tears begin and shook her head.

No! I'm not going to do this. Everything's going to be fine. I just have to keep telling myself that.

But what if it's not?

It will be.

It might not.

How do you know it won't be?

Okay, this is ridiculous! I'm arguing with myself! Distraction, take two!

She proceeded to take the stairs to her room and turned on her stereo.

The first few notes of Carrie Underwood's "So Small" streamed through the speakers.

"Love you, Carrie but not what I need right now." she said aloud. She changed the station.

The next song to play was Rascal Flatt's "What Hurts the Most."

"Oh, we most certainly cannot have this!" she huffed as she hastily reached for the big black dial.

She grinned in approval as the next song she heard was "Boom Boom Pow!" by The Black Eyed Peas. She nodded her head to the beat and began to sway her hips. Before she knew it, there was not one inch of her bedroom floor that her feet had not touched.

She was just starting to get even more into it when the song ended.

"Aw, man!

Luckily, the next song was "In the Ayer" by Flo Rida. She listened to the instructions and threw her hands in the air, and leaned her head from left to right.

She was slightly out of breath as the last few notes left her ears, but she wasn't quite ready to stop dancing.

She squealed in delight when she heard Cascada's "Evacuate the Dance Floor."

"Cause it feels like an overdose (feels like an overdose). Evacuate the dance floor! I'm infected by the sound. Stop, this beat is killing me!" she sang as she danced along to the hypnotic tune.

When the melody ended, she was completely breathless and decided it was time to rest. Sitting down on her bed, she waited anxiously to hear what the next song would be.

Macy rested her head back on her pillows as Colbie Caillat's "Falling for You" began to play.

She noticed as she hummed along to the more relaxing harmony that she couldn't help but think of a certain member of JONAS.

I know I'm totally falling for him. She admitted to herself. I just can't help but wonder if he feels the same way. It'd be so amazing if he did.

She beamed at the thought and let out a quiet yawn as the song ended.

I think I'll go to bed a little earlier than usual tonight. Man, all that dancing wore me out!

She reluctantly forced herself to get out of bed. After brushing her teeth and changing into her most comfortable pair of pajamas, she noticed that she was still humming.

Thanks Colbie, that song is stuck in my head now! She told herself as she crawled underneath her leopard print covers.

Tomorrow's a new day. Maybe things will look up. I hope so.

It wasn't long before she drifted off into a sleep with peaceful dreams that Stella was once again her best friend, and she and Kevin Lucas we're one of the happiest couples in the entire world.

A certain blond down the street had not yet gone to bed, and things were not quite as peaceful at her house.

Stella Malone sobbed loudly into her pillow as she recalled Macy's words to her.

"Why are you playing games?" The words echoed in her mind

"But I'm not" she answered the voiceless question.

After assuring her parents that nothing was wrong Stella cried herself to sleep early that day using the new Kelly Clarkson CD to muffle her sobs to curious passersby.

Stella awoke violently hours later from a nightmare.

She was at a wedding, her own to be exact; the groom was fairly handsome but a stranger nonetheless. The elderly minister was speaking and Stella was frantically searching the church for familiar faces, she spotted her parents in the front pew and several of her cousins scattered about, but the ones who mattered didn't appear to her eye.

She looked at her groom again and continued her search looking past him at the groomsmen behind him. Nope not there either. Looking behind her she came face to face with yet another unfamiliar face. The woman was holding two bouquets; one larger and more elegant than the other. She figured that she must be the Maid of Honor.

That was the last straw causing her abrupt awakening. Stella jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom to wash her tear stained face. Having made sure that every trace of running mascara was gone Stella walked back to her bed. She glanced at the glowing red numbers on her alarm clock

2:13 AM Stella had been asleep for quite a long time

"There is no way I'm going back to sleep," Stella muttered to herself.

The first thing she did to occupy herself was to change clothes; she was still in uniform from school. After getting into a comfy pair of flannel bottoms and a tank top Stella grabbed her IPod and settled into a beanbag.

She put the ear buds in and pressed play. Her mind wandered back to the dream she'd had. It startled her unlike any dream she'd ever had. It was far from a good dream, it was a nightmare. Stella chuckled at the fact that most girls would not call dreams of their wedding a nightmare, but it wasn't the wedding that had her worried.

Her gown was beautiful, and her husband to be seemed nice, but he wasn't Joe. That scared her thoroughly, the thought of marrying Joe. Not because she didn't like him, because she did, but because she loved him that much and he just won't give in to his feelings.

If that thought wasn't enough to scare her then her Maid of Honor was.

"It's not Macy," she expressed dismayed, "How could it not be her?"

Stella began tearing up before she stopped herself

"No!" She cried out. "It was just a nightmare Stella," she told herself to calm down.

For the first time she listened to the song that was playing, it was Taylor Swift's "Fifteen" which instantly put a smile on her face. Macy had dubbed this their song for the pure fact that Taylor Swift is awesome and that Macy and Stella became best friends freshmen year, when they were fifteen.

The smile turned into a light chuckle as Stella recalled a day in their sophomore year when Stella first confided to Macy her crush on Joe. They laughed and began planning the wedding, where of course Macy would be Maid of Honor.

The song was over just as the memories started coming back; Stella wanted her best friend back. She thought back to the fight they'd had and realized how stupid it actually was. Macy was only stating her opinion, why did Stella get mad

"I'm an idiot," Stella groaned before resolving to fix it.

Glancing at the clock once more as she climbed under the covers, the red digital read out read 3:03 AM; sleep first she thought.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" a cheerful voice whispered, shaking Macy lightly by the arm.

Macy wondered for a moment if she was still dreaming. It wasn't too long before she finally came to comprehend that she wasn't. She glanced at the clock. 7:07 AM.

It was then that Macy noticed she didn't even know who had awoken her. Turning to face the culprit, she let out a soft gasp.

"Macy, I'm so sorry!" Stella exclaimed in a hurry. "You were only expressing how you felt, and I shouldn't have-"

"Stella, don't even!" the brown-eyed girl interrupted. "You're not playing games! It's hard to tell someone you like how you feel when you aren't sure if they feel the same. Believe me, I know." she sighed.

"I accept your apology and I'm so sorry too! Gah, I hardly even slept at all because I was up all night feeling so bad. I had the worst nightmare. You weren't my Maid Of Honor at my wedding, and I'd lost you forever and…" she trailed off, tears welling in her eyes.

"Oh, Stella. It's okay! Friends forever?" Macy asked, reaching out for a hug.

"Forever and ever!" Stella promised.

The friends hugged for a long time before Stella's brain made its way back to something Macy had said just moments ago.

"Wait…" Stella said slowly before they pulled apart. "You said you know what it's like to have feelings for someone when you aren't sure if they like you back. Oh my gosh! Who do you like? Spill it right now! I NEED details!!!"

There was a long pause and Macy's cheeks flushed a light shade of red.

"Kevin," she admitted meekly.

Stella squealed. "You two would make the cutest couple! Now I know I may not be a complete expert on relationships, but I think he might feel the way you do. There's something special about the way he looks at you." she said, jabbing her friend playfully in the ribs with her index finger.

Macy giggled excitedly. "You think so?"

"I do." Stella replied earnestly.

A frown appeared on the brunettes face. "I'll never be brave enough to find out." she stated quietly.

"Aw, Macy. Trust me. I know how you feel. I mean sometimes I honestly do think that Joe likes me. I drop hints to him and everything, too. But I'm also so afraid to cross that line between friendship and relationship because I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"I get it." Macy nodded understandingly.

"Speaking of the Lucas Brothers, I hate to ruin this gab fest but I have to go home. I haven't quite finished everything for the fitting today, and it's going to take some time. As soon as I'm done, I'll call you, okay?"

"Sure."

Stella stood up and began walking out the door, when she quickly came to a halt and spun around.

"Macy?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you."

Macy grinned from ear to ear. It felt so nice to hear her say that. "I missed you too, Stells."

After Stella had gone, Macy hurried downstairs and began to make herself some breakfast. She had just sat down to the table when she heard the shrill ring of the telephone.

"Hello?" she answered politely.

"Hey, Macy. It's Kevin."

She almost choked on the piece of toast she had just popped into her mouth.

"Hey, Kevin! What's up?" she asked way too excitedly. She closed her eyes and reminded herself to try and keep her cool.

"I was wondering if maybe you could stop by later this afternoon. I've got a lot on my mind lately and I was just wondering if maybe we could talk about it."

"No problem! How about around four?" she inquired casually.

"Fine by me." he responded. Macy wasn't sure, but he sounded like he was smiling. "I'll talk to you then."

"Oh, Kevin hold on! I almost forgot to tell you. Stella stopped by this morning. We made up."

"Really? That's great! See, I told you that you two would solve everything."

"Yeah. I, um, I don't know what I would've done if it hadn't been for you, though. I-I just wanted to say thanks." she stammered.

"I was happy to help. Anytime you need me I'm here. Promise."

Macy swallowed hard at his kind words. There was a long pause.

"So four, right?" Kevin asked again.

"Four." she echoed.

They hung up and the first thing Macy thought was: What am I going to wear?

She gobbled the rest of her breakfast quickly and immediately started searching through her closet.

She finally chose her favorite brown sleeveless blouse. It had a cute little bow that tied in the front, and on top of that it brought out her eyes. She wore it with her best pair of ripped knee blue jeans.

Perfect. She decided. I'll look cute, but not overly dressed.

Having her clothing crisis at ease, she rushed through a shower. Drying and curling her hair at record speed, she then pulled out her make-up bag.

Powder first. A light coat of blush. Eye shadow then came the mascara. A smudge of eyeliner. A hint of lip gloss, and done!

Okay, normally I don't brag on myself… but this is an exception. I look awesome! Watch out Kevin, here I come, she thought with a teasing wink in the mirror.

It then occurred to her that she'd lost track of time. A glance at her watch proved that it was indeed almost four o'clock.

She grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

As she drove to the Lucas house, she couldn't help but wonder what Kevin wanted to talk about. Maybe he'd had a problem with a friend as well? Or a fight with Joe or Nick? Whatever it was, she hoped that she could help him as he had helped her.

Here goes nothing, she muttered under her breath as she pulled up into the driveway. After walking the few steps up the driveway, she rang the doorbell uneasily.

Of course it was Kevin who answered.

"Hey, Mace! Come on in." he greeted her. "You want anything? Something to drink? A snack?"

"I'm good, thanks."

"Alright. Have a seat on the couch."

Macy did as instructed, and her breath caught in her throat when he sat so closely beside her. The confident girl she'd been staring at in the mirror only a few minutes ago seemed so far away.

"So, you wanted to talk to me about something?" she began.

"Yeah. I- I did. I'm just not sure where to start." Kevin explained.

"Well, it's okay. You can tell me anything. Just like I can tell you anything. Right?" she asked. Almost anything she thought to herself.

"This isn't so easy. But I have to tell you."

He turned pale to an extent, and this concerned Macy.

"Kevin, what is it? Is something wrong? Did someone get hurt? I haven't been singing anymore, I swear!"

He chuckled. "No, no. Nothing like that. It's just…" he trailed off, taking her by the hand. She waited for him to continue.

"You know how you said Stella and Joe like each other but they both don't want to admit it?"

"I recall saying something like that." she responded.

"I don't want to be like that. Macy, I like you. Really, really like you. I completely get it if you don't return my feelings but even if you don't I just had to tell you."

Macy simply blinked in shock and said nothing.

"I guess that's all I needed to know." he said in a sad, soft tone.

"Kev, look at me." she pleaded.

He glanced up.

"You are the sweetest, funniest, most down-to-earth guy I've ever met. You amaze me in the way you cheer me up when I'm sad. You always listen to me. You've never said the first harsh word to me, even when I slammed your hand in your locker by accident. You always think of my feelings. Call me crazy… but that's what I would be if I didn't like you."

"So… you do feel the same way?"

Kevin's heart swelled when she nodded. He wrapped her in another warm embrace and caressed her cheek.

She blushed slightly, and wrapped her arms around his neck. The beating of her heart increased rapidly as he tenderly placed his lips on hers.

In his arms, the whole world seemed to stop.

So this is what it's like to really care about someone. Wow. Quite possibly the best feeling in the world. Macy thought as she smiled against his lips.

When they finally broke apart, Kevin was smiling just as broadly. He gazed into her eyes and sighed contentedly.

"You have the most breath-taking eyes I've ever seen." he whispered.

Her blush deepened.

"And you look beautiful today."

"Thanks." She bit her bottom lip shyly. "You look very handsome. Blue is your color." she told him, pointing to the deep blue shirt he was wearing.

"Thanks." he repeated.

Macy laid her head onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"This is nice." Kevin said, kissing her on the top of her head.

"Uh-huh. It is."

"See, if Stella and Joe would just admit their feelings they could have what we have right now! It's so silly."

"Yeah." Macy sighed in frustration. "Who knows? Maybe one day they'll both come to their senses."

"Maybe." Kevin agreed. "But right now we have us. That's good enough for me."

Macy looked up at him, grinned, and gave him a peck on the lips. "Me, too." she replied, and snuggled into his chest once more.

Happier than she had been the day before Stella walked back to her house. She and Macy had just made up and she was going to confront Joe once and for all, no more games!

She walked in the front door to be greeted by her mom cooking breakfast.

"Good morning mom," Stella said greeting her mom with a hug.

"Good morning honey, where did you just come from?"

"Macy's" She answered happily as she stole a piece of bacon off the plate her mom had set on the table.

"Did you guys work everything out?"

"Yes" Stella answered smiling at her mom before popping another piece of bacon in her mouth and heading back upstairs to her bedroom.

She grabbed a mini tool box from under her bed and brought it back downstairs.

"Hello honey," a male voice spoke from behind her.

Stella's dad exited the first floor bathroom straightening up his navy blue tie.

"Good morning dad,"

"You ok?" Her dad asked referring to last night's events.

"I'm good," Stella said honestly before hugging her dad again.

"Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Malone called from the kitchen.

Mr. Malone ushered Stella towards the kitchen and took his place at the table while his wife and his daughter did the same. They ate in a relative silence as usual before Mrs. Malone's cell phone went off.

"They need me a bit early today. I'll see you guys later," She said hugging her daughter and kissing her husband goodbye.

"I should get to work too. Those clothes won't sew themselves together," Stella joked as she grabbed her toast and power walked to her 'office' "Have a good day at work dad"

For hours Stella busied herself with patching holes in Kevin's pants and getting stains out of Joe's shirts. In the end she had patched 24 holes and removed 27 stains. Proud of a job well done Stella massaged her aching shoulder and cramped hands. She got a glimpse of her watch and freaked out it was almost time to go and she was nowhere near ready.

She hastily folded all articles of clothing and packed it into a big cardboard box. Cardboard box in hand, Stella loaded her car up with all essential items; her emergency tools, the clothes for the band that were to be fitted later that day, and her sketch pad to run ideas by the guys.

With the car loaded up Stella could relax a bit, so she did. She walked into her bedroom hoping for a little lie down before the daunting task that lay ahead. She stopped dead in her tracks as she passed the full length mirror next to her door.

"I look awful," She stated pulling at her tangled web of blond hair. Skipping her nap she headed straight for the shower relishing the steaming hot water. Pleased with the fogged up mirror Stella went back to her room to change.

It was almost three so Stella opted for a plain white tank top and faded blue jeans paired with a black button up sweater. She quickly blow-dried her damp blond tresses to perfect waves. She threw on her black boots before grabbing her keys and heading out the front door.

She made it to the Lucas's firehouse at 2:57 and texted them to help her. Joe appeared at the door seconds later and grabbed the heavy box of clothes from her, he set them down in the foyer before turning around and asking if there were more. When she nodded her head no, he lifted the box and brought it into the bedroom Stella following closely behind.

"Are your brothers around?" Stella asked nervously looking around the seemingly empty room.

"Uh Nick is on a date with Penny, he should be back soon," Joe answered coolly glancing at his cell phone for the time. "And Kevin has disappeared. I haven't seen him since breakfast,"

"Oh um ok then I guess we'll just start with you first," She said sending him a small smile.

After she separated the clothes into a Kevin pile and a Joe pile which she handed him instructing him to try something on.

He came out in a gray pinstripe blazer with dangling arms, black v-neck tee, and gray skinny jeans. Stella stood before him observing her plan of attack. She pointed to the stool and told him to stand on it. He obeyed and stood still as she began pinning the legs up another inch in height. Stepping back she stared his feet down once more. Satisfied she moved onto the jacket, she easily found the perfect length for the sleeves and moved on to actual fit. She silently buttoned up the blazer, inhaling the scent of his cologne, Curve. Momentarily hypnotized by the scent she let her hands wander down his chest.

She stopped herself when she felt his muscles tense up. She blushed furiously before getting back to the task at hand.

"Something wrong?" Joe asked.

"What? No nothing is wrong," Stella answered blushing further.

"You sure?" he asked trying to get a proper look at her face.

"Um yeah…I'm good," She answered when she was sure the blush was gone.

She was chickening out. There was no way she could tell him now.

"Here try this on next" She said tossing

Joe caught the clothes perfectly after Stella tossed them. They worked in silence for the next sixty minutes before the youngest Lucas walked in with his girlfriend.

"Oh hey Stella, sorry I'm late," Nick said immediately upon seeing the blond with his brother.

"No problem, just working on old 'Danger' here," Stella giggled appreciative of the extra people. "Have you seen Kevin?"

"Not since breakfast," he answered echoing Joe's answer from earlier.

Nick immediately got into the routine with Joe and soon both brothers were done with their fittings. Nick and Joe were discussing their upcoming tour while Stella and Penny were discussing how to cope when the guys were gone. Stella was giving tips to Penny who had only been dating Nick for five months. Finally Joe gave up and announced he was going to call Kevin.

Joe called, but to everyone's dismay Kevin didn't have his cell on him. Nick peered out the window noting that Kevin's truck was still there and therefore he was still home. The four teens split up and went on a manhunt for the oldest Lucas brother

They searched all off Kevin's favorite spots but they didn't find him. Joe and Stella were getting frustrated by Kevin's Houdini act until they heard a giggling coming from the living room.

"Macy?" Stella mouthed to Joe.

Joe motioned for Stella to follow him stealthily, as they Charlie's Angel-ed it to the living room entrance. Joe peered around the corner first, slowly sticking head through the entrance. He pulled it back quickly motioning for Stella to turn back.

"Abort mission!" He mouthed "ABORT MISSION!"

He pulled Stella by her hand with him back to the bedroom which was now deserted.

"What happened?" Stella demanded of Joe as he still had her hand firmly in his grip.

"Kevin and Macy…kissing…cuddling…" Joe mumbled trying to form a coherent sentence using hand gestures to convey his confusion.

"They were kissing!" She squealed.

Joe just nodded his head further confused by his friend's excitement.

"I told her that he liked her," She commented victoriously.

"What do you mean you knew he liked her?"

"You don't know?" She asked disappointed.

If he couldn't pick up on his own brother's signals, then no wonder he was lost when it came to hers.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked anxiously.

"I thought we were," He joked

"Seriously," She answered looking him square in the eyes.

No more games she thought to herself as she stood in front of him tentatively.

"Joe I like you," She said shyly.

Joe just looked at her shocked and not saying a word; prompting Stella to further explain her obvious statement.

"Joe, I realize that were best friends and we don't want to wreck our friendship, but what we could have is worth that risk. I don't think I could find another guy like you; we're perfect for each other. I can't spell it out further than that," Stella ranted.

She stared him down; willing him to say something, anything.

"Ok maybe not," Stella choked on her words as tears began falling down her face.

She turned to walk away and possibly lock herself in the bathroom until her embarrassment subsided. She didn't make it two steps before she felt a sweaty palm wrap around her wrist. Joe pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Her tears flowed more freely into the lapel of his blazer. She managed to wrap her arms around his waist too before being pushed away slightly. She looked up at Joe in time to see his lips aimed for her own.

It happened fast, one second they were kissing furiously then next Stella pushed Joe onto the couch not once disconnecting their lips to do so. In another instant they were horizontal as Joe leaned on Stella turning their first kiss into an intense make out.

When they finally gained control of their hormones they sat up and took a breather. The pair had been too involved with one another to notice their audience.

"It's about time!" Kevin proclaimed as the others let out cat calls and wolf whistles to tease the two teens.

**AN: Well there it is, the first in (hopefully!) many collaborations from us. Thank you for reading (and reviewing?)**

**XoXo Sam and Krystle xOxO**


End file.
